gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Roggin
Fred Roggin (born May 6, 1957) is a sports anchor for KNBC-TV in Los Angeles, California. He was also a sports talk radio host for KMPC in Los Angeles, anduntil Fall 2007 hosted a morning sports on KLAC with Los Angeles Times sports columnists T.J. Simers and Simers' daughter, Tracy Simers. As of June 2008, he is currently an on-air contributor at rival ESPN-AM, offering commentary on local and national sports issues. He served as a host for NBC Sports coverage of the 2008 Summer Olympics. Roggin also has a national profile, doing occasional work for NBC Sports. Roggin with triathletes Julie Moss and Mike Plant had the call for the tape-delayed 1990 Escape from Alcatraz Triathlon. Also, he has become a regular during its coverage of the Olympics. At the 2006 and 2010 Winter Olympics, he hosted the daily coverage of curling, and at the 2004 and 2008 Summer Olympics, he was the anchor for boxing coverage from the venue, which aired on CNBC and Universal HD. He was also a play-by-play announcer on several National Football League telecasts before the network stopped coverage after Super Bowl XXXII in January 1988. Roggin hosts a new sports-themed game show, The Challenge, which airs after after NBC's Sunday Night Football telecasts locally on KNBC. Roggin is also now starting another one of his dreams of presenting a game show called The Money List (based on the UK game show Who Dares Wins), not to be confused with the Australian stunt and dare game show of the same name and a revival of Fox's short-lived 2006 prime-time game show The Rich List (originally hosted by Eamonn Holmes). Currently, Roggin does a taped sports scores-and-highlight recap for NBC's early morning newscasts, which air on NBC's Early Today and MSNBC's First Look, along with a separate segment for Morning Joe. Previously, segments aired on CNBC's former early morning show Wake Up Call. Roggin also co-hosted the interactive TV show GSN Live on GSN weekdays from 3 PM to 6 PM ET with Debra Skelton until he left the show on July 2, 2009. He also occasionally filled in for Alfonso Ribeiro during the 12-3pm segment when Ribeiro had the day off. The show ran from February 25, 2008 until July 29, 2011. In 2001, he was one of the sideline reporters on NBC's coverage of the ill-fated XFL, alongside Mike Adamle, who is the sports anchor on sister station WMAQ-TV in Chicago, Illinois. In 2009, he was a celebrity host on Nickelodeon's 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. In the early 1990s, he hosted Roggin's Heroes, a collection of unusual sports highlights that were presented as a syndicated 30-minute show. Such clips still air as part of his new Sunday night program on KNBC. On April 15, 2010, Roggin anchored the news segments of the KNBC 11 p.m. newscast, substituting for regular anchor Chuck Henry. Roggin joined KNBC in 1980, coming from KPNX in Phoenix, Arizona. Prior to that, he was the sports anchor on KYEL-TV (now KSWT) in the Yuma, Arizona—El Centro, California market, between 1977 and 1978. He was born in Detroit. Fred currently lives in Calabasas, California along with his wife Richel, a writer, and their three children. Trivia *His other nickname is "Freddy Ballgame". Shows hosted *''GSN Live'' *''The Challenge'' (KNBC only) *''The Money List'' Show Narrated * The Making of a Game Show: Catch 21 (2008) Links Official website for "The Challenge" Roggin's Bio from KNBC 4's website Fred Roggin's page at 710ESPN.com Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1957 Births